Gracias
by Black Sweet
Summary: Y es que estaba seguro que si la vida le diera una segunda oportunidad él haría lo imposible para estar junto a ella. -… Ahora no era porque él no le iba a contestar las llamadas o el correo, si no por qué no tenía el valor para verla si no porque ella ya no estaba. -Si tan solo tuviese otra oportunidad. Ella de seguro estaría con vida. ¡One-Shot! ¡Disfruten!


**Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, simplemente la historia.**

**Me disculpo de antemano por no haber actualizado mi historia espero me disculpen, prometo actualizar aun que sea una este mes o el otro, mil disculpas- Disfrútenlo.**

**Inspirada en la canción Hear You Me- Jimmy Eats World.**

* * *

Paseaba por las calles, sin ningún rumbo fijo, hace ya un tiempo la luna se había posado sobre el cielo azul a la par de las estrellas. No mucha gente pasaba por la calle, ya que era pasada de las 8pm así que había tanto espacio vacío que la calle le parecía muy grande comparada a como esta estaba en las mañanas o tardes, transitada de personas, niños corriendo, autos, buses bicicletas entre otras cosas. Definitivamente la noche era cuando el silencio reinaba en Odaiba, o bueno en la mayoría de los lugares. Por eso le gustaba salir en la noche, por que el silencio reinaba y le dejaba pensar con tranquilidad, el aire era fresco, no había mucha gente alrededor y todo el ambiente emitía una paz la cual le era difícil conseguir la mayoría del día.

El rubio de ojos azules estaba ajeno con el mundo que lo rodeaba ya que sus oídos no podían percibir otra cosa que no fuera el sonido que provenía de su aparato de música, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y como no darse cuenta si sus ojos estaban distantes a millones de años luz de aquí. De pronto sin darse cuenta sus pies le arrastraron al parque de Odaiba, ese en el cual los niños iban a jugar y de vez en cuando unos jóvenes se sentaban sobre el pasto verde mientras compartían charlas, comían, o de vez en cuando disfrutaban de la belleza del paisaje. Su vista se poso en los columpios los cuales estaban meciéndose con la ayuda del viento. De pronto una imagen llego a su cabeza, una imagen de un niña de aproximadamente 10 años, peli roja, ojos rubí y tez morena.

-Sora-susurro.

Se pregunto que había sido de su ex compañera de aventuras y clase, su amiga. Hace mucho que no la veía. La última vez que la había visto fue cuando ambos tenían 17 años, eran novios pero dejaron la relación ya que él se había ido a estudiar al extranjero y desde ese momento jamás volvió a saber de ella. Habían pasado 5 años desde ese acontecimiento.

_**-Vamos Yamato, inténtalo- le dijo su novia mientras ambos estaban en la salón de clases solos, ella mantenía en sus manos unos papeles mientras su otra mano estaba sobre su cadera lo cual señalaba cuan desesperada o impaciente estaba.**_

_**-Sora, no estoy seguro, ¿Qué tal si no funciona o no me admiten?- dijo el rubio de ojos azules con sus manos en los bolsillos y desviando la mirada, pues aunque la peli roja fuese una cabeza más pequeña que él su mirada de vez en cuando era tan escalofriante e intimidante que no podía soportar mantenerle la mirada a esos ojos.**_

_**-Pues nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas, no puedes esperar que las cosas te caigan del cielo, debes luchar por tus sueños, dijiste que tu sueño era ser astronauta y poder viajar en el espacio, pues ve por tu sueño, nada pierdes con intentarlo- dijo su novia mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de él y le volteaba la cabeza para que le dirigiese la mirada.**_

_**-¿Sabes que cuando aplique para la solicitud me darán una guía y la tendré que estudiar para un examen y así tal vez me admiten?- Como siempre su novia trataba de empujarlo a su límite, pues aun que el ser astronauta fuera su sueño lo veía muy lejano, tendría que hacer muchos sacrificios y sería muy pesado contando que definitivamente tendría que dejar su banda.**_

_**-Ishida, no seas holgazán- le regaño mientras sus cejas se fruncían- no importa cuánto NOS cueste cumplirás tu sueño, no permitiré que tu inseguridad te convierta en un conformista, si eso es lo que en verdad quieres ser pues eso serás, yo te ayudare a estudiar, y veras que si te aceptaran solo ten fe que aquí estaré yo para ayudarte y darte mi apoyo, tus amigos también te apoyaran y haz que el tonto de Tai se trague sus burlas, demuéstrale que si puedes- dijo con una sonrisa y con seguridad. Sora era una mujer independiente y segura, era la mejor novia que pudo haber tenido, definitivamente en otras vidas tuvo que haber hecho algo grande para que ella estuviese en su camino. La miro y supo que estaba en lo cierto ese era su sueño y pues él lo perseguiría. **_

_**Tomo su rostro delicadamente, observo como ella se sonrojaba de repente y sus ojos rubí bajaban la vista y es que ninguna mujer podía resistirse a su sonrisa y claro ella no era la excepción.**_

_**-Jajajaja Y dime ¿Qué le paso a esa Sora fuerte y segura?- se burlo de ella, le hacía tanta gracia como luego de parecerse a una mujer adulta y madura cambiaba en menos de unos segundo a una niña timida e insegura.**_

_**-Baka…- la oyó susurrar sin despegar los ojos del suelo aún con las mejillas encendidas.**_

_**- Te amo- dijo el rubio mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ellas perdiéndose así en un beso.**_

Gracias a ella había entrado a esa Universidad que tanto anhelaba, recordó que cuando le dieron la noticia sus amigos le hicieron una celebración por su éxito. Ahora que lo recordaba ella había sido una persona muy importante en su vida. Había sido su novia, su mejor amiga, su confidente, su cómplice, su pareja de estudio, su felicidad. Por ella estaba en la Universidad (recientemente estaba en un descanso, vacaciones), gracias a ella y sus consejos obtuvo una mejor relación con su madre, gracias a su amor, comprensión y paciencia pudo ver lo que en verdad se sentía tener una familia y amigos, le había ayudado a superar tantos retos en su vida, ella era la que había estado para él cuando sentía el mundo sobre sus hombros.

Entonces… ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Por qué se había alejado de ella?

Estando en el extranjero prometió llamarla y nunca lo hizo, recibía correos de ella y nunca los respondió pues no tenía tiempo, recibía llamadas de ella y siempre la dejaba en la contestadora. Lo curioso es que solo era así con ella, a Tai le respondía correos y llamadas al igual que a su hermano; entonces ¿Por qué ella era diferente? Habían quedado en buenos termino luego de su rompimiento… ¿Por qué ese comportamiento entonces? No lo sabía simplemente no sabía que le diría cuando hablasen, no estaba listo para hablarle pues tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza. Además ¿qué excusa le daría cuando ella le reclamara su indiferencia hacia ella? Mejor lo dejo así, sin saber nada de ella ni ella de él.

Cuando regresaba a Odaiba por días especiales o vacaciones jamás pregunto por ella y sus amigos no la mencionaban. A pesar de que Tai era el mejor amigo de ella este jamás la comento cuando ellos hablaban y en el fondo él estaba agradecido ya que era un tema muy incomodo para él.

Ahora que lo pensaba jamás le había agradecido por todo lo que ella había hecho por él, no le dijo gracias cuando consiguió la beca para la universidad, tampoco cuando le ayuda a formar nuevos lazos con su familia, ni cuando él estaba en sus momentos oscuros y ella lo saco de eso, mucho menos cuando ella lo apoyaba en todo o cuando le aguantaba sus rabietas, no definitivamente no le había agradecido todo lo ella había hecho por él. Y a ella nunca le importo escuchar esas palabras, pues ella nunca esperaba nada a cambio y su corazón era muy grande.

….

Escucho pasos que se acercaban, lo cual le pareció extraño, se escondió detrás del gran árbol de cerezos que estaban en el parque esperando a ver quien la persona que había llegado, pudo ver la espalda y se sorprendió a ver que era una mujer. ¿Qué hacía una mujer a estas horas en el parque? Se pregunto mientras veía que ella solo llevaba una camisa de tirantes roja y unos vaqueros, al parecer iba descalza ya que traía un par de zapatillas en su mano derecha.

-Sora…

Y como si su voz la hubiese invocado la mujer dio la vuelta.

Su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido y tan fuerte que sintió que este se le saldría del pecho.

Al igual que él la peli roja se quedo en shock cuando lo vio, jamás se espero verlo de nuevo. Él sin darse cuenta se acerco a ella.

-Sora- ella no se movía simplemente se quedaba en el mismo lugar con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, como si creyese que todo fuera un sueño. Quería tocarla, sentir su piel, escuchar su voz, saber cómo le había ido todo este tiempo, escuchar su risa, ver de nuevo esas expresiones, volver el tiempo atrás como cuando tenían 17.

Desgraciadamente eso era imposible ya que se sentía un sinvergüenza y descarado con solo haber pronunciado su nombre. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a acercársele? Un buen golpe es lo que se merecía, sin embargo ella no hizo nada, simplemente se quedo estática, no lo aparto ni le dirigió la palabra.

De pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella había echado carrera dejándolo solo en el parque. No hizo ni el menor esfuerzo en alcanzarla simplemente dio media vuelta y se regreso a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba desayunando en su departamento cuando recibió una llamada… era Tai.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió de mala gana, había pasado un día de ver a su ex amiga peli roja y no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella y no había sido capaz de pegar un ojo.

-_Necesito que vengas conmigo a un lugar, vístete lo más formal posible, paso por ti en dos horas_- dijo su amigo en un tono serio, lo cual le extraño.

-No tengo ganas de ir a ninguna parte hoy… tal vez otr…

-_No te lo estoy preguntando, te veo en dos horas_- su amigo corto lo llamada dejándolo sorprendido, pues jamás Tai le había hecho eso y menos le había hablado en ese tono.

….

En dos horas escucho la bocina del auto de Tai y salió lo más rápido que pudo; en todo el recorrido su amigo no le dirigió la palabra y él prefirió no decir nada. Iba tan sumido en su pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que enfrente de él había un grupo de personas, no le sorprendió la cantidad de personas, ni el número de personas que se le hacían conocidas, si no que todas ellas tenían algo en común, estaban vestidas de negro y algunas lloraban.

Sin decir nada Tai lo llevo hacía ese grupo de personas, estaban en un cementerio y él ni cuenta se había dado, de repente una duda lo asalto. ¿Quién había fallecido?

-Tai… no entiendo…-dijo el rubio mientras veía como su mejor amigo empezaba a sacar lagrimas y sus manos se hacían puños.

-La encontraron la noche anterior, unos malditos la asaltaron y la golpearon- su voz estaba llena de rencor y odio- trato de llegar a casa pero un carro la atropello… ella…ella- su voz se quebraba se notaba que le dolía demasiado- ella no pudo…-negaba su cabeza una y otra vez- no, no llego esa noche, llamarón del hospital…-

Le costó mucho entender lo que su amigo le quería decir pero poco a poco su cerebro fue procesando todo… su amiga de la infancia había muerto. Su corazón empezó a latir lo más rápido y sintió que le faltaba el aire, sentía que la vida se le iba, trataba de tranquilizarse pero su cuerpo no le obedecía; no pudo volver a escuchar su voz, ni su risa, tampoco ver sus gestos, no volvería a escuchar sus regaños ni sus consejos, jamás le podría agradecer por todo lo que había hecho… Ahora no era porque él no le iba a contestar las llamadas o los correos ni por qué no tenía el valor para verla si no porque ella ya no estaba.

Necesitaba irse de ahí lo más antes posible, no podía soportarlo, se sentía tan culpable, si tan solo él hubiese ido tras ella, si tan solo hubiese contestado esos correos y esas llamadas, si tan solo tuviese otra oportunidad. Ella de seguro estaría con vida.

Intento irse de ahí pero una mano lo detuvo- No te atrevas a irte- escucho decir a su mejor amigo- se lo debes, no te atrevas a marcharte y dejarla de nuevo por qué prometo que jamás volverás a saber de mi- su voz sonó tan fría que se sorprendió y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse ahí.

Miro al cielo, estaba oscuro, la extrañaba como jamás había extrañado a alguien, ella no se merecía nada de esto, miro a su alrededor y sintió envidia de toda esa gente que estaba ahí, ellos si habían tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella y verla crecer, él en cambio por su estupidez no tuvo esa oportunidad.

-Gracias- susurro mientras veía el cielo y es que esperaba que desde el cielo ella lo escuchara-Perdóname- lagrimas traicioneras y llenas de dolor bajaron por su mejilla.

Y es que si Dios le diera otra oportunidad el hablaría con ella hasta quedarse sin voz, le cantaría una vez más canciones para demostrarle lo mucho que la quería, una canción tan grande como su corazón, ese corazón tan grande por ser tan bueno y puro que Dios no pudo dejarlo vivir.

Le gusto pensar que ella era tan buena que Dios sabía que ella no merecía un mundo como esté. Las personas se fueron y la lluvia comenzó a caer; solo dos personas se quedaron ahí, su mejor amigo, el cual estaba arrodillado llorando por la pérdida de su mejor amiga y él de pie mirando al cielo y sintiendo las gotas caer encima de él.

Perdóname- decía en su mente una y otra vez sin hacerse la idea que su mejor amiga, alguna vez novia, su luz, su cielo se había ido para siempre….

.

.

.

.

_Valora lo que no tienes, puede que mañana no esté; recuerda que nada dura para siempre; no esperes que llegue el momento perfecto para disculparte con alguien, pedir algo muy importante o simplemente dar las gracias pues no hay momentos perfectos, toma el momento y hazlo perfecto; agradece a esas personas que te han apoyado o estado para ti en momentos tanto como felices y tristes; no esperes otro día para decirle a tu familia o amigos cuanto los quieres y los amas ¿Qué te cuesta hacerlo hoy?; perdona fácil y olvida rápido, que de bueno tiene llevar una vida de rencor en la cual te amargas TU vida; admite tus errores pues recuerda que nadie es perfecto; no trates mal a las demás personas, pues aun que no lo quieras ver todos somos iguales y nos merecemos respeto, somos humanos cuidémonos los unos a los otros; valora lo que tienes, muchas personas desearían tener la mitad de lo tú tienes, no lo desperdicies ni desprecies; NUNCA DEJES DE SONREIR NI UN DÍA, PUES ESE DÍA ESTARA PERDIDO Y JAMÁS PODRAS RECUPERARLO._

* * *

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que han leído este one-shot. Si lo sé muy triste pero bueno, simplemente se me vino a la mente esta pequeña historia y quise compartirla con ustedes.**

**Pues su tiempo es muy valioso, gracias por darme un poco de ese tiempo.**

**Espero les haya gustado…**

**Bendiciones Black Sweet :D**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
